Melts With You
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Heat is a catalyst in many chemical reactions, for us is no different. DV Shocker... I know...
1. Chapter 1

Melts With You

_ I watch the world crash around your face_

_ I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_The Cure_

_Heat is a catalyst in many chemical reactions, for us is no different_

The air feels sticky like syrup on his skin and he can't understand why even with all his windows open the apartment still feels like a hot box. Vala is hidden somewhere in the back of the apartment. The minute she had walked in she had begun pulling off her own sticky t-shirt stating that she was headed for a bath. A cold bath. He just went over to collapse on the couch.

He's extremely grateful at Gen. Landry for allowing them to leave for the day. The heat wave was bad enough, but when it got so hot that it fired the air-conditioning on the base, it was not fun to be stuck underground surround by concrete walls. All non-essential personnel had been sent home and he can't even begin to describe how glad he is of that.

Currently, he is sitting on the couch. He gave up on moving the minute he felt himself hit the leather-- it was too hot to move anyway. He is hating that he had thought to buy what at the time had been a nice, rich, buttery, brown leather, now it just keeps sticking to him. Because whenever he tries to get comfortable all he feels is the annoying pull of leather stuck to his skin. He is really considering selling the offending piece of furniture. Greedily relishing in the small breeze that drifts through the window he hears movement coming from the back of the apartment.

Vala.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Want a drink?'

"Sure."

He hears her rummage around the kitchen looking for the sparse amount of food or drink that manages to survive in his apartment. He should kind it disconcerting or at least amusing that she seems to fit perfectly in his inner sanctum, he doesn't. She ingrained herself in practically every part of his life, why not his apartment?

"Here you go, darling."

He almost chokes on the heat because Vala walks into the living room wearing quite possibly the tiniest pair of jean shorts he's ever seen and the already stifling room suddenly feels hotter. She hands him an icy bottle of water and proceeds to suck an ice cube from the bowl she brought. He wonders if he should just pour the bottle over his head, but he doubts it will help. The heat he is now feeling is internal.

She moves her wet hair to the side, where it falls like dark ink on her pale skin, and leans against the arm of the couch. She sucks on another ice cube. He has to struggle not to groan. Vixen. She must know what she's doing to him.

"Vala?" His voice floats out of his mouth and covered by the heat it drifts over to her like a desert wind.

"Hmm.." She is resting on the other side of the couch, eyes closed and relishing in her icy treat.

"What are you doing?" This time his voice come out harsher than he had planned and it has her opening her eyes to look at him. She raises a perfect eyebrow at him.

"It's hot, darling, I'm cooling down." She emphasizes her statement by popping another cube into the wet heat that is her mouth, winking saucily at him. And he really needs to stop thinking about her mouth, and how it's glistening with her moisture from ice, and how he suddenly wants to lick it. Yes, he needs to stop thinking about that. Right now.

"Want one?" She licks her lips and moves to kneel closer to him. Clearly she is not going to make this easy.

"No." He's not going to make it easy either, because he now knows exactly where this is going.

He's not an idiot and knows that in the last several months they have begun crossing all the invisible lines that both had put down. She has taken over half his office and he doesn't even mind. Her books lay next to his and he doesn't even notice when all his highlighters are suddenly pink. She has come to the apartment on more than one occasion and his guestroom holds at least one- fourth of her wardrobe. It's not done on purpose, just an odd but organic progression of their already odd relationship. And it's become a routine that when they are given time off, and she really has nowhere else to go, she stays with either him or Sam. He tries not to notice that she doesn't have clothes at Sam's. He remembers an incident where she had called him in the middle of the night, because she had left her latest favorite book at the apartment, only for him to notice it was the same one he was reading.

He also tries not to notice how little time he spends in the apartment without her. If people thought he has lived at the SGC before….

"Daniel…" She pouts and gives him that look. The one where she's trying to coerce him into something she knows he doesn't want to be coerced too. Except this time he not so sure he doesn't want it. "Come on, you know you do." She extends an ice cube at him. The frozen block is already melting and making watery trails down her wrist. He can imagine how her pulse would feel against the cold of the ice and his lips.

She's smiling and tilting her head in a way he knows she means to be more playful than enticing but her hair is still stuck to her neck and dripping on her bare legs. The drops shatter on her skin, and to him they are the loudest sound in the room.

He grins at her and lets her known she's won. Her answering grin is wide and washes over him like cool water over his heated skin. She _really_ shouldn't have this effect on him. Moving closer she goes to feed him the ice. She plans to drop it in his open mouth and then lick her fingers, he knows this, and while she never really plans her seduction moves on him anymore (at least not in advance), he's gotten to know her so well that he can see her mannerism coming from a mile away.

Just as the ice touches his lips he grips her hand.

Her eyes widen and meet his. He grins. He likes it when he catches her off guard.

"Daniel?" Her voice comes out too soft, barely disturbing the air around them.

He doesn't answer, he just looks into her eyes and licks the trail of water from her wrist. Her gasp makes him want to drown in her. She is an oasis in the summer heat.

Slowly he makes his way up to her palm, following her small rivers flowing down her hand. When he reaches her fingers, the ice is almost completely melted, but he doesn't really care as he sucks her fingers into his mouth.

Her breath is coming out ragged and he smirks around her thumb. He lets go of the appendage with a sucking pop.

"Thanks." He looks at her to see her eyes are hazy with heat, much like the air around them, and he's more than slightly surprised when he sees her blush. He knows she wasn't expecting his actions, but this incredibly innocent reaction has him reeling. More importantly it has his heart clenching in a way he cannot begin to understand.

"Your welcome, darling. Want another?" She recovers quickly, her teasing nature back, but its too late he saw it. She's vulnerable to him, and that more than anything motivates his next actions.

Grabbing her aforementioned wrist and placing a hand on her hip, he pulls her to his lap. She lands with a squeak and it's funny how that sound soothes him.

"Daniel?" She sounds nervous and confused. Her silver eyes sparkle like the stars she comes from and he wants nothing more to kiss her right now. He licks his suddenly dry lip and watches as she mirrors his action. It's good to know that he's not the only one with his mind on the more lustful things that could be happening on this couch. But first…

He cups her cheek, his thumb tracing over her porcelain cheek. " How long?"

She doesn't even pretend not to know what he's talking about.

"A while."

He needs more. "How long?"

"Months." Her eyes are locked on to his and he can see what she's not saying.

"Before.."

"Yes." She cuts him off before he can even finish the question, but he knows she knew what he meant to ask. He also knows how hard it is for her to talk about that, so he doesn't press it.

"So… a while?"

She release a soft laugh, and it fills him like spring water and supernovas. "Yes."

"Me too."

She rest he forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands smooth up her naked legs. They just look into each other and bump noses for several minutes before they simultaneously move to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rating gets higher- Light R)

The kiss isn't as desperate as he had thought their first would be. It is the slow sliding of lips, soft and smooth. There is no awkwardness or hesitancy. They kiss like they've been kissing for fifty years. It's natural and corporeal; their feelings are no longer dreams, hopes or thoughts that need to be pushed away. What they feel is tangible. They are tangible.

When their tongues seek permission to explore the other's mouth, the permission is easily given. The moist warmth overtakes them and they can't keep up the slow burn that the kiss started with.

His hands slide up her legs, skim up her torso and settle her swan like neck to deepen the kiss. She moans into his mouth and wiggles in his lap, trying to erase the space between them. He lets out a groan as her hands explore his arms, neck and back with small touches that are driving him wild. She shifts again, and the move to thrust into her is instinctive. He can feel her smiling in the kiss as her hands begin to skim down his chest and reach for the closure of his pants. With that small move he comes back to himself. Grasping her hands, he breaks the kiss and looks at her.

"Daniel?" She looks lost and more than a little baffled. He can see the fear in her eyes that their moment is over. Slowly he brings her small hands, still clutched in his, and kisses them. Her eyes relax but she still looks lost.

"Don't you want to?" She blurts out, and he can't help but chuckle.

"Of course I do." Smiling, he kisses her hand again and brushes the fringe that had fallen to her face. "But we don't need to rush it, actually we shouldn't rush it considering that I probably wouldn't last long if we did." He cups her cheek and places a supple kiss to her lips that has her mewling. He smiles and an idea pops into his head. Moving in for a deeper kiss that he manages to keep control over, he changes their positions to have her to rest on the arm of the couch she was leaning on before. Separating he is happy to see she is just as breathless as he his, maybe more.

"That's not the way to not rush it, darling." Her eyes are sparkling in mischief and lust as she smoothes a finger across his lips; he gives her a grin and gently nips on her finger before he reaches across to the table next to them.

"I know, but this is. It will help cool us down, so to speak." He gives what can only be describes as sinful grin and grabs a melting piece of ice, which he then moves to drag it across her neck.

"Ooh…" She gasps in shock at the feeling of the cool object against her skin. He skims the ice down her neck, over her collarbones all the way to the neckline of her skimpy satin and lace top, all the while mindful her reactions to his ministrations. As soon as the ice melts, he goes to lick the coolness from his fingers as her eyes dilate in arousal. Before she can even protest against his torturous actions, he traces the path he just made on her skin with his lips. Again Vala sighs, but now it's full of want and she arches into him wrapping her legs around his waist. He continues following the path of water down her chest and can't help but think that even though this probably isn't the best way to beat the heat, it is much more pleasurable that drinking his forgot bottle of water.

Reaching the end point of journey he looks up at her. She is breathing heavily, flushed and the still wet strands of hair cling to her face. He's never seen her look more beautiful. The urge to kiss her overwhelms him and he doesn't fight it as his lips desperately latch on to hers. She meets him with equal abandonment cupping his face in her hands. Their tongues again clash as they look to drown in each other. The kiss becomes clumsy but neither cares.

Hands travel over exposed skin, seeking for more and breathlessly they detach as her hands pull of his shirt. The feeling of his skin meeting air refreshes him for about a second before Vala begins her exploration. He braces himself on the arm of the couch and returns to the kiss as her hands begin to dance over his body. Each touch burns him the most delicious way.

His own hands drift under her top to caress the skin he finds there. They struggle a bit not wanting to break the kiss but he finally manages to get her top off. Their eyes meet and something passes through them. A flash. A memory that isn't a memory, of her taking the same top off but this time it's dark, not early afternoon like it is now, and the knowledge that after this everything will change.

The knowledge is the same in this moment and the decision is also the same. They reach for each other.

His lips move across her neck and her breath is hot against his ear. He licks her pulse she nibbles his ear.

When she reaches for his jeans this time he doesn't stop her and he reaches for hers. Her shorts don't do much to hide her body, but they still cover too much of her for his liking. It's obvious she feels the same about his jeans. Together they pull and tug and giggle as they try to get the other's pants off.

Her fingers skim his boxers and he groans. "Vala…" She giggles and leans up to drop kiss on his lips, he takes the opportunity to brush his fingers on her inner thighs and smiles when she squirms; apparently she's ticklish there. He tucks that factoid away and leaning back he pulls of her shorts to then get rid of his remaining clothing. As he does that she sheds her underwear and sitting with less than five inches of space between they take each other in.

They are naked, in more ways than one and neither hesitates; the lines of intimacy had blurred long ago, and they move to claim this moment. Their lips crash like waves on rocks spraying the air with their passion.

He urges her backwards to lean on the arm of the couch as he thrust into her. For a moment neither moves and the air becomes still and tense as they take in the moment. They are one.

Vala's eyes water and sob that escapes her is happy and full. Her smile is soft and beautiful and he feels his heart swell in a way it hasn't in years. They kiss again, and begin to move. She grips his arms and moves to wrap her legs around his waist. The movement causes her back to arch and it only serves to intensify the feelings their bodies are giving each other. He increases the pace and their twin moans fill the air and blend with the heat.

They can't even tell the difference between the heat in them and the surrounding room. They are two pressures systems getting ready to clash and the world is waiting.

Grabbing on to his shoulders Vala lifts herself and he grabs her hips and with a deep thrust they feel the wave of release crash through them like volcano erupting. She becomes rigid beneath him for a second and comes with a sigh; he follows her and falls into her body.

His face rests in the crook of her neck, and kisses her pulse as he catches his breath. Her own breath is coming back to normal, and she turns her face to his, they look at each other and the smiles that spread across their faces are wide, silly and loving. They move in to share a soft kiss and Vala traces his face with her hand. He kisses her wrist, and it's different than before, sweet and tender. Holding on to her he moves them on the couch, he can hear the leather detaching from her slick skin and they share a chuckle before settling more comfortably on the couch.

As they rest on the couch she lies on top of him and shivers when he skims his hand over her back leaving it to rest on her small of her back.

They have melted into one.


End file.
